Te Extraño
by Topacio Azul
Summary: "A él no le importaba lo mucho que ella cambiara, siempre estaría enamorado de aquellos ojos azules..." AU!, creo... One-Shot,, pasen y lean!,,... Ojalá lo disfruten!,, ;)


**_Disclaimer: No soy dueña de ATLA Ni de ninguno de los personajes, solo la trama es mía..._**

* * *

Eran altas horas de la noche. En aquella pequeña casa reinaban el silencio y la paz, rotos solamente por unos inseguros pasos que provocaban un murmullo cuando aquellos pies rozaban el suelo. Él se acercó, a paso lento, a _esa _habitación, la habitación de la que, tácitamente, había sido vetado. Pero aun así él estaba ahí, al igual que cada noche desde hacía ya un tiempo.

Quería verla.

Hacia años que solo dormida era la única forma de ver su hermoso rostro sin que éste se contrajera en una mueca de reto, de desprecio y quizás -y para gran dolor por parte de él- hasta de odio. ¿A dónde había ido ese alegre brillo de sus ojazos azules? ¿Dónde estaba la cariñosa, amable y atenta chica que siempre tenia una sonrisa para él? ¿Qué le había sucedido a Katara? Esas preguntas rebotaban en su cabeza una y otra vez desde que notó ese increíble cambio en aquella hermosa chica, y para ninguna de ellas tenia respuesta. solo de una cosa estaba seguro: _No importa lo mucho que ella cambiara, siempre la iba a amar. _Lo que él sentía era un amor incondicional hacia aquella morena.

_Siempre había sido así_, se recordó, sin intención de reproche. A pesar de todas esas miradas mordaces, todas sus agrias palabras-siempre que conseguía que le hablara-y todas las manifestaciones de "aléjate", él no se arrepentía de adorarla de tal manera, que solo le bastaba con estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella y con saber que ella estaba bien.

Se acercó lentamente a la cama, y cuando, al estar lo suficientemente cerca, le echó un vistazo, se sorprendió, no solo de verla despierta, sino de que también comprobar que estaba llorando. Al ver su rostro surcado de lágrimas. él ni siquiera lo pensó. La tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó tiernamente pero con fuerza, como si quisiera mantenerla allí por siempre. Katara, al reconocer al dueño de aquellos brazos, trató de alejarse. Pero no fue mucho su intento. Muy pronto se olvido de su objetivo, dejando de forcejear y sollozando con más fuerzas.

Katara quería seguir enojada con él. Ella quería que él sufriera ese mismo sentimiento de estar siendo abandonado. Pero, de vez en cuando, tanto dolor podía con ella, pasándose luego toda una noche llorando, lo que la hacía molestarse más.

Cuando eso sucedía, ella podía notar que él despertaba por las noches. También que se asomaba a revisarla. Pero ella solo se cubría con las sábanas y se hacía la dormida, esperando, con eso, que el diera media vuelta y regresara por donde había venido, e ignorando -por completo- que el que él estuviera despierto no era pura casualidad. O como ella solía decir: "Producto de su mala suerte".

Siempre que él se alejaba por fin de su habitación, Katara seguía dando rienda suelta a su dolor y su rabia, con las mismas preguntas siempre rondando por su cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía _ella _que sentirse de esa forma? ¿Por qué tenía _ella_ que sufrir si él ni cuenta se daba?

La respuesta la obtuvo cuando sintió que él apretaba aún más su abrazo, y vio una solitaria lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla. Esos brazos tan familiares le daban a Katara un sentimiento de comfort. Y es que ¿cómo no iban a hacerlo?. Esos brazos eran conocidos por ella desde hacía _mucho_ tiempo; la sujetaron siempre que ella tropezaba y la levantaron siempre que ella caía. Pensar en todo eso solo hizo que Katara siguiera llorando. Pero las lágrimas ya no eran de dolor y _rabia, _sino de dolor y _culpa._

_-_Lo siento- dijo Katara, entre sollozos.

-Katara, no tienes por que...- comenzó él.

-Si. Si tengo- le interrumpió Katara- Me he comportado muy mal contigo, y lo siento. Pero no podía evitarlo. Sentía como si me estuvieras abandonando, a todos nosotros.

-¿Abandonándolos?

-Si. Siempre te vas antes de que, siquiera, despertemos. Y cuando llegas tan tarde en la noche, solo empiezas a discutir con todos aquí.

-Sabes que tengo muchos deberes, y que mi trabajo es exigente- le dijo él- Pero todo lo que hago es por ustedes.

-Comprendo que lo haces por nosotros, en serio. Pero te necesito. Necesito que estés en mi vida. Y me dolía extrañarte tanto que yo... Creo que simplemente no supe cómo reaccionar.

-Katara- suspiró él, sus ojos estaban más brillantes de lo habitual- Realmente lamento tanto que te sintieras así, y me parte el corazón el saber que te hice llorar. Quiero que sepas que, cada vez que salgo de ésta casa, dejo con ustedes mi corazón y me voy con un inmenso dolor en el alma. Paso todo el día extrañándolos, a los tres. Y, por las noches, cuando llego, solo quiero disfrutar de mi familia...

-A veces, eso no es lo que pareciera que haces- le comentó Katara. Ya había dejado de llorar.

-Sabes lo bruto que puede ser éste tonto,- dijo él, riendo un poco- pero no pienses que los estoy abandonando, porque no es así. Al contrario, cada día me pesa más el tener que alejarme de ustedes...

Nuevas lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Katara. Pero esta vez había un dulce brillo en su azulada mirada, junto con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Él limpió las todas lágrimas que iban dejando rastros en sus mejillas. Katara no pudo más que volver a abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Perdóname- dijo él, luchando, a su vez, con sus propias lágrimas, que pugnaban por salir.

-No hay nada que perdonar- susurró Katara- Te amo, papá.

-Te amo, mi pequeña- dijo Hakoda en su oído- y a tu mamá y a tu hermano igual.

Katara suspiró con satisfacción y una tierna sonrisa adornó sus labios cuando sintió sus mejillas empapadas de nuevo. Solo que, ésta vez no era por causa de sus propias lágrimas.

* * *

**_Bueeennnooooo... he aquí mi primer fic :'D, es algo que tenía anotado en un cuadernito desde hacía un tiempo,, me inspiré en hechos CASI reales :/ por eso esto es algo un poquito personal,, está cortito, si, pero ahí voy c: como dicen por ahí "Echando a perder se aprende"_**

**_No es la idea, tampoco escribir solo Hurt-Comfort o lo que se le parezca,, es que cuando lo escribí estaba un poquito tristona,, normalmente escribo de lo que me inspire, así que no creo que vaya a tener un género específico del cual siempre escriba... se entiende? O.o_**

**_Por favor díganme que les pareció!,, me encantaría saber su opinión,, x)_**

**_Por cierto! la Imagen no es _****_mía. Repito: soy nueva,, :c y no se si eso traiga problemas,, entonces ahí ´ta por si acaso..._**

**_Nos vemos en otra historia (que será pronto, espero)_**

**_Chaito!_**

**_L._**


End file.
